Creature
by sweet-lil-m
Summary: Slightly dark Vampires, werewolves and magic. Bill Weasley is tired of the creature he has become. What happens when he befriends a vampire who dreams of wealth and victory? Does she just dream it or does she make her dreams a reality? BWxOC
1. Chapter 1

He ran deeper and deeper into the forest. He didn't want them to hear him transform. He wouldn't cast a silencing charm; he didn't trust himself with a wand. No when he limbos between man and wolf. Then he is capable of anything. He sat on a fairly large boulder, waiting. Waiting for the curse he had lived with for three years to reach its peak. Waiting to be the creature he loathed to be but loved at the same time. Fleur, his so called 'wife' wanted him nowhere near her when he transformed. He didn't care. He waited eagerly each month to leave her and them, his family. He hated the looks of pity his parents would give him when they thought he wasn't looking. He wanted to turn around and scream at them. He wanted to once just once to say to them 'I love being the creature you despise'. The pain hit him instantly. Nothing about his appearance would change apart from his eyes which would turn almost soulless. After the pain numbed a little he ran into the cave in which she should have been. He looked around for her but there was no sign.

"Magda?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. She walked around him, an evil smile on her face. Her sharp fangs glistening. "Where were you?" He demanded of her before she could say anything.

"Drinking."

"You were at a pub?"

"I thought wizards were meant to be cleaver. I was drinking…blood. It's a bit obvious isn't it? Vampires-blood. Blood-vampires." Her tone was always wise, this time with amusement in it.

"You should have been here!"

"Oh stop being such a wizard! I'm here now, aren't I? I'm sorry my pet. You are my pet…aren't you? My little dog!" She slapped him. He felt blood on his face with a pang of regret. He ran her finger along his cheek, allowing the warm red liquid run down to his chin. "Come I must show you something."

She led him out into the cold night air.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally they reached the rusting iron gates. She ran her black painted fingernails down the bars.

"Dracula castle." She hissed "I wish to have my own castle one day. A castle such as this one."

"Dream…on." They both turned to see a pretty, slender vampire. "Your father gambled away everything you ever had."

"Don't you dare bring my father into this!"

"Magda, leave it."

"Better do what your puppy says." She smirked as she walked in. Magda stood glaring at where she had stood.

"Who-

"Vladimir's mistress."

"Vladimir?"

"Heir of Dracula, he shall lead us all to victory."

"Victory? Is there going to be some sort of war?" She opened and closed here mouth a few times but then shook her head. She tugged on his sleeve leading him into the castle. She led him from corridor to corridor. Bill was getting the feeling that they were in the wrong place. Magda's heels clip-clopped on the cold stone floor. Scaring away the mice who Bill spotted every once in a while. She stopped in front of two large mahogany doors. They seemed to be the only new things in the whole castle. She pushed them both open walking in quickly. The sounds of her shoes were drowned out by the conversations held in every corner of the room. Magda removed her leather gloves and stood next to Bill in a corner. He looked around for a sign of why they were there. He spotted a raised platform on which a male vampire with greasy black hair sat on a throne like chair. Not to far from him sat a woman with sharp features and brilliantly white fangs. The man stood, everyone fell silent.

"Bring him!" Two broad shouldered vampires exited the room, reentering moments later with a boy, not much older than fourteen. He was muttering words of encouragement under his breath but shaking at the same time. His eyes darting from one corner of the room to the other. Then to each of its occupants. The greasy haired man began to speak one again.

"My son shall be a great leader! He shall lead you all to victory, to glory. Once again we shall rule. We shall feast when we like, on whom we like and no ministry bastards shall stop us!" The room erupted in cheers. The boy was then striped down to his silk underwear. He walked forward and placed a dagger in between his bottom and top row of teeth. A blonde haired vampire walked forward and clicked her fingers. A small man ran towards her with a small leather box. From it she withdrew a small dagger encrusted with diamonds and cut from his shoulder to his wrist.

"For Germany, I say yes!"

A young man walked forward and cut two slanting lines across the boys left wrist.

"For Persia, I say yes!"

Then another young woman with shiny black hair up to her hips. She placed her hand on his chest and dragged it down, a small blade cutting a thin line across his chest.

"For Japan, I say yes."

This happened many more times. The boy was covered in cuts and blood. Magda then walked forward with a goblet in her hand. She held it to his lips and he drank. The red liquid seemed to be strengthening him.

"Bring her." A Young girl was pushed in. She seemed lost and scared. Begging anyone who would listen to save her. She to was covered in bruises. She was pushed forward and the dagger removed from the boys' mouth. Magda came back and stood next to Bill. Her chin up. The boy ran his tongue along his teeth and smiled. In the blink of an eye his fangs bit into her neck. Every one began to clap as the young girls body fell onto the grey stone floor. The man stood once more.

"I present to you: Vladimir Dracula. A worthy vampire and leader!" The cheering was louder this time.


End file.
